


heaven is a halfpipe

by doieberry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Nahyuck, Skateboarding, Skater Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Skater Na Jaemin, donghyuck is in love with jaemin, hyuckmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doieberry/pseuds/doieberry
Summary: facing your fears is scary, but not as scary as falling in love with your best friend
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	heaven is a halfpipe

* _ **ping**_ *

**NEW MESSAGE FROM: fullsun** ☀️

 _“do you want to go to the new skate park in elrich?”_ the message read

if jaemin is being honest his heart did speed up a little. scary.

 _“sounds fun. meet at our usual spot in 30 mins?”_ replied jaemin

_“see u then <3”_

oh..

jaemin’s heart is definitely speeding up now.

the thing is.. jaemin and donghyuck have been friends since they were basically in the womb, their moms being best friends since college meant that jaemin would also have a life long best friend by default.

so that’s what they were for years

best friends

well...up until a few weeks ago when they were at their usual skate park of choice with their respective friend group. they were having fun and laughing until jaemin suggested that donghyuck wear a helmet, then the two started bickering as per usual.

_“i’m not wearing a dumb helmet! i’m not 6!” donghyuck argued against the idea_

_“well you’re acting like it! hyuck, just wear it to be safe! please?” pleaded jaemin, pushing the helmet closer towards the other_

_“i’ve been skating since i was 4 years old.. i think i know how to be safe, jaemin!” donghyuck responded clearly getting more and more aggravated by the suggestion, and even more by the conversation._

_“tony hawk started skating when he was 9 and he wears a helmet and still promotes safety!!” jaemin rebuttals_

_“oh my god, here we go again with tony hawk! the guy is a vert skater! when have we ever_ _been_ _near half pipes as large as he rides? and what’s with you only ever talking about tony hawk and 10 year old instagram skate influencers?” he rants back._

_“INFLUENCERS?! you mean 10 year old professional champions who can skate better than you?!” jaemin defends._

_before donghyuck can come up with a comeback, their friend chenle cuts them off._

_“can you guys please just shut up and kiss already?.”  
chenle says as he laughs, half joking/half serious._

_in chenle’s short life, he had never seen either of them whip their heads around that fast before_

_“what? this tension you guys have with each other is starting to get old. just smash and get it over with.”  
chenle smirks, knowing exactly what he’s doing._

_the two give chenle the most deathly stare he’s ever seen, they look like two lions in the wild and the younger is about to be their lunch_

_“FUCK OFF”  
donghyuck and jaemin say in unison._

_they look at each other, feeling awkward after hearing what chenle had to say_

_“fine. i guess i’ll just wear the stupid helmet..” donghyuck says as he snatches the helmet from jaemin’s hands._

he puts it on and skates away, leaving jaemin just standing there, the boy completely dumbfounded not only by donghyuck’s sudden compliance, but also by what chenle just suggested

_kissing? donghyuck?_

_kissing donghyuck?_

so yeah, that’s what started it all. ever since then jaemin couldn’t help but think differently about his best friend. he even talked to jeno in hopes that it was only a small thing. however, jeno made it a million times worse.

_“he likes you, you dummy!” jeno exclaims_

_“that’s not true! i drive him crazy all the time! in fact, there’s times when i think he even hates me.” jaemin replies, not believing jeno for a second_

_“you drive him crazy because he’s into you and he can’t do anything about it. face it, you can never go anywhere without each other, he talks about you nonstop when you’re not around, you share his hobbies, know his deepest secrets, you guys have never attempted to date other people because of your attachment to each other, and so much more. i could go on for hours.”_

_“i- friends do that stuff! and i’ve dated people before? i had a boyfriend just last year!”_

_“jaemin, he broke up with you because you spent all your time with donghyuck..”  
jeno replies_

_and jaemin can’t deny it because that’s exactly what happened with his ex.  
“ **why are you always with him?** ” , “ **do you like him or something?** ” and “ **i’m your boyfriend, not donghyuck.** ”_

_at the time jaemin didn’t think it was that serious, thought his ex-boyfriend was just overreacting. jaemin saw donghyuck as a friend and nothing more, and it’s not a crime to want to spend that much time with your best friend.. right?_

_“that was a misunderstanding”  
replies jaemin. he was starting to run out of excuses._

_“it wasn’t a misunderstanding, you’ve just been oblivious to the fact that your best friend is in love with you.”  
jeno states._

_“i- let’s just go get slushees, okay? i’m tired of talking about this.” jaemin pouts_

_“hey! you brought it up. i’m just trying to help..”  
jeno puts his hands up in defense_

_“listen, you don’t even have to like donghyuck back, just think about what i said. and for the record i think part of you knows you’re in love with him too.” jeno says the final sentence of that conversation and gets on his skateboard to continue their journey down to the 7/11, leaving jaemin still thinking about his friendship with donghyuck._

_was he in love with his best friend? i mean sure, he definitely thinks donghyuck is hot but that’s expected right? who wouldn’t? but thinking of the other romantically? he’s never really tried to think about it, scared at the mere idea of ruining their friendship over a dumb crush._

_but maybe jeno is right in some sense, because he knows for sure that he loves donghyuck but he thought it was just a friendly type of love. he now realizes that he doesn’t share that same type of love with his other friends._

_donghyuck is different_

_“hurry up, jaem! it’s saturday! you know they always run out of the cherry flavor on saturdays!” jeno shouts from up the road._

_“uh, sorry! i’m coming!” jaemin hops on his board, following after his friends path_

over the past few weeks since that incident, donghyuck and jaemin have been distant with each other. and jaemin has been stuck in his room over thinking and over analyzing every single moment they have ever had in their friendship.

then donghyuck called him one day and they talked for hours, he finally felt a little at peace hearing his best friends voice, and he had thought that they had finally gotten their friendship back to the way it was.

however, things took an interesting turn when their text conversations became more intimate. more _soft_ , more _sweet_ , and definitely more _flirty_ than their usual banter. jaemin was scared but different than before, it was a good kind of scary. the kind that makes you curious and excited.

his heart now speeds up anytime he hears his phone ping. scary.

a good scary

it’s 2pm, and jaemin gets dressed to see donghyuck for the first time since chenle started this. once he’s dressed, he leaves his house and locks his front door on the way out, hopping on his skateboard and rides down to their spot by the river.

_the river_

the one place in town that nobody visits anymore. graffiti on the concreted river dams, spray paint cans piling up, and forgotten items once left there that no one came back for. it should be considered a dump but to the two of them it’s always been their home away from home. the place where as teenagers they’d used to sneak out to at 3am to look at the stars and tell each other everything. the place where donghyuck fell in love with jaemin.

that mess of a scenery was theirs, and they wouldn’t change it for anything else.

jaemin arrived by the river and spots donghyuck from afar. he’s sitting on top of the dam, his legs dangling in the nice breeze.

the older is dressed in a black shirt, a leather jacket, and those excessively ripped jeans that jaemin is kinda obsessed with. and for the first time in years, a skateboard helmet could be seen in donghyuck’s hands.

jaemin walks towards the other, climbing up the dam and plops down next to him. he has never felt this nervous in front of his best friend before.

“hey, jaem.” donghyuck smiles

“what’s up? i missed you.” jaemin replies

“ _what’s up? what’s up_ is that you dodged me for 3 weeks until i had to call your ass.” donghyuck giggles

“i know, i know. i’m sorry. i was being dumb.”

“i’m assuming it was about what chenle said? because i know you’re obsessed with tony hawk but i doubt it would get you this worked up.” a nervous laugh leaves donghyucks mouth as he finishes talking.

“um.. yeah. chenle definitely played a role on my absence... and also, jeno said something about you feeling something towards me and i just... it freaked me out-“

“it’s fine. you don’t have to explain yourself. i get it.” donghyuck sighs.

“no, i didn’t mean it like that! let me explain!”  
jaemin says hurriedly

“you don’t have to explain anything, i get it, it’s okay. let’s just drop it for now. i wanna go skate, come on.” donghyuck says as he gets up and holds his hand out for the other.

“i- really didn’t mean- .”  
jaemin starts

“jaemin...“ donghyuck cuts him off with a stern warning, wiggling his hand for the other to take it.

“okay.” jaemin gives in and takes his hand. already knowing it’s no use with how stubborn donghyuck can be.

donghyuck helps pull the younger to his feet

“we will talk later, don’t worry. let’s just have fun for a bit, i missed you too.” donghyuck says, a soft smile on his face but his eyes looked sad.

“race you there? “ donghyuck smirked. he was eager to change the subject

the two boys jumped down from the concreted dam, running towards their boards and began riding towards the new skate park they were excited to see.

“i won!” jaemin exclaims

“that’s unfair, my stupid leather jacket was bothering me.” donghyuck complains

“take it off.” jaemin smirks

“you trying to see me strip or something ?” donghyuck teases.

“oh, yes. i’m dying to see your _huge arm muscles_ ” jaemin responds. sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

“shut up” donghyuck giggles with a smile and throws the leather jacket at the younger 

jaemin smiles back, admiring how pretty his best friend is. glancing at the others lips for a second.

until something at the park catches his attention...

a half pipe

“oh my god! that’s huge!” jaemin shouts

“this shitty town could afford a half pipe?” donghyuck jokes

jaemin stares at the half pipe in awe

while donghyuck stares at jaemin in awe

“now’s your time to shine my little vert skater.” donghyuck takes jaemins hand in his own, interlaces their fingers, and drags the younger closer towards the half pipe .

“i’m not a vert skater! i only ever skate vert on a tiny quarter pipe and i’ve never even dropped in before! i will actually die if i try on this thing, hyuck!” jaemin whines

“isn’t that the point of skating? almost dying? plus i’ll help you drop in, don’t worry too much. have some fun, minnie.” donghyuck says as he softly rubs his thumb on the back of jaemin’s hand

_minnie_

donghyuck hasn’t called the younger that since they were 10 years old

jaemin doesn’t know if it’s the half pipe, the old nickname being resurfaced, donghyuck holding his hand like that, or all of the above. regardless, he can feel his heartbeat in his throat and his stomach twirl.

“okay, i’ll try” the sudden bravery surprises donghyuck, it even surprises jaemin himself if he’s being honest

jaemin got comfortable verting on the half pipe and was actually having fun. _this wasn’t so bad? sure, he hasn’t done any tricks yet but he doesn’t have to. yeah, this is fine._ jaemin thinks to himself as he continues to skate vert, spotting donghyuck from the corner of his eye. the boy was sitting to the side, admiring the other go up and down the half pipe.

“try dropping in now!” donghyuck shouts

“hyuckie, i will die!!”

“you won’t die! you don’t have to do it but you should try! i’ll catch you if you fall forward!” donghyuck shouts from the side

“i- ill try but you have to promise you’ll catch me!” jaemin says as he verts towards the top, managing to get up there easily. right now he’s thanking the universe that the skate park is empty today otherwise the whole skate community in his town would see him humiliate himself.

“promise” donghyuck says softly as he moves in closer, preparing to catch his best friend.

“face your fears! i believe in you!” he adds

the words echo in jaemin’s ears

_promise_. _face your fears._

jaemin suddenly remembers when they were just 8 years old and donghyuck taught jaemin how to do his first kick flip.

_FLASHBACK 2008_

_“you have to kick the grip tape with the side of your foot. like this.” donghyuck proceeds to demonstrate._

_“it’s like an ollie but you flip your board with your foot!” donghyuck explains excitedly_

_“you should try, minnie!”_

_“promise you’ll catch me if i fall?” jaemin asks, scared of breaking a bone or something even worse_

_“pinky promise.” donghyuck holds out his pinky for the younger_

_jaemin hooks his pinky around his best friends own, a promise that he knows donghyuck will keep. his best friend never breaks a promise._

_“face your fears.. that’s what my dad always says.” donghyuck giggles._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

he needs to _face his fears_

it’s always been donghyuck, it will always be donghyuck.

if he can drop in on vert on this half pipe, he can confess to the love of his life

_the person who’s been there since the beginning and who will be there until the end, the one who makes him laugh at even the smallest stuff, the boy who understands him like no one else, the one who he would do anything on the planet earth for, the one with the pretty smile who always brings him sunshine even on his darkest days_

_the person who he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about kissing since it was suggested just 4 weeks ago_

_his best friend_

“okay! i’m dropping in starting from three!  
tony hawk says to never hesitate or you’ll fall backwards!” jaemin shouts.

“tony hawk..? again? i mean.. whatever makes you happy, minnie” donghyuck rolls his eyes, finishing his sentence with a soft smile towards jaemin.

“i’m dropping in now! okay?”

“okay! i’m waiting!”

“3... 2... 1”

jaemin drops in on vert and actually succeeds. that is until donghyuck attempts to move out of the way, instead the boy trips on the laces of his vans. jaemin crashing into him in the process.

donghyucks back lands harshly against the flat surface of the half pipe, jaemin landing on top of him

only a thud could be heard in the empty park. the two wince in slight pain

“see? you didn’t die.” donghyuck chuckles. his face inches away from jaemin’s own

“didn’t i already lecture you about double-knotting your shoes before you skate?” jaemin questions. glancing down at donghyucks lips for what felt like trillionth time today

“i told you it messes with my skating!” donghyuck argues.

“okay, fine. but you know if you would just listen to me every once in awhile you wouldn’t get yourself hurt all the time.”

“also, they make skate shoes without laces! you can buy them in store and online-“

“would you just shut up and kiss me?”  
donghyuck interrupts jaemin’s rant

“what?” jaemin freezes.

“you’ve been staring at my lips all day, just kiss me.” donghyuck whispers, his breath lightly fanning the others face

and so jaemin does just that. he leans in and kisses his best friend on the lips. his stomach did a kick flip of it’s own, and all the anxiety and worry from the past few weeks melted away as soon as their lips touched. jaemin solely focusing on donghyuck and donghyuck lips.

why hadn’t they done this sooner?

they lay there in the middle of the half pipe just kissing, until donghyuck and jaemin’s phones both go off at the same time

* _ **buzz**_ * * _ **ping**_ *

they smile at each other as they separate , both of the boys looking flushed. they were bright red like two tomatoes in a garden.

the taste of donghyuck’s watermelon chapstick was left lingering on jaemin’s lips.

the two sit up and check their phones

**NEW MESSAGES FROM :**

**god’s favorite people**

sungchanie : _**“you guys free to skate at orchid on friday?”**_

jen: _**“i’m down.”**_

chenle ,the devil himself: _**“jisung and i will be there!”**_

jun: _**“i’m free whenever!”**_

sungchanie: _**“hyuck? jaem?”**_

jen: _**“are they still not talking to each other?”**_

sungchanie: _**“they’re not talking??? did i miss something last time i was gone?”**_

jisung: _**“bro, they’ve barely been on here in 4 weeks. you didn’t notice?”**_

jun: _**“LMAO SUNGCHAN ”**_

chenle, the devil himself: _**“they’re probably busy having hate sex as we speak.”**_

jen: _**“i hate that you’re probably right.”**_

jun: _**“OKAY! GROSS!! IM MUTING YALL”**_

sungchanie: _**“SAME OMG”**_

“oh my god, they are actual idiots.”  
donghyuck groans.

“i mean.. we are making out in a skate park.. they aren’t far off.” jaemin smirks

“are you suggesting that hate sex is where this is going?“ donghyuck asks raising his eyebrows

jaemin chokes on air

“no! i was just joking! i- i mean not that i wouldn’t want to **_you know_** with you! but i just- i- i didn’t mean it like that.”  
jaemin stammers flustered at the comment

“relax, relax. i’m just teasing you. you just had the guts to finally kiss me, we have all the time in the world to think about everything else.” donghyuck reassures him. the boy still as flushed as ever from being so close to jaemin

donghyuck pecks jaemin on the lips and the boy relaxes

“i love you.” donghyuck admits softly

“i know you do. i love you too, so so much. i’m sorry it took me so long to realize.” replies jaemin

“you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” donghyuck says and jaemin leans in to kiss him again. no longer able to hold it in.

the two sit there sharing sweet kisses, soon getting up and skating for a bit until the sun starts to set and they decided to go home.

it’s been a week since the two shared their first kiss, jaemin no longer felt anxious about his best friend anymore. the anxiety soon replaced by new discoveries, curiosity, and lingering touches from his _boyfriend’s_ fingertips.

facing your fears is scary, but not as scary as falling in love with your best friend. scary..

but a good scary.

the best kind of scary

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fanfic i’ve posted in 9 years so i’m a little rusty. anyways.. i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
